Forever & Always Was a Lie
by Briightee
Summary: Frostleaf's life was perfect, she had a loving mate, she was a respected warrior, what else could she want? That all changed. It all changed because of a mistake... An unforgivable mistake. Erin Hunter owns Warriors. One-shot.


Frostleaf purred, she rubbed muzzles with her mate, Darkflame. "I missed you" she murmured, Darkflame chuckled, "I missed you too, Love" He replied lovingly. He intwined his tail with Frostleaf's, "I will always love you" He breathed, Frostlef closed her eyes and purred, "I will always love you the most" She shot back, playfully batting her tail away from his.

Darkflame laughed, his heart warming laugh. Frostleaf sighed, "I wonder what life would be like if I didn't have you" She murmured, Darkflame smiled, "You will always have me, and if not, my heart. Forever and always" He purred huskily in her ear. Frostleaf shivered in pleasure, "When we have kits, they'll be beautiful" She sighed.

Darkflame smiled and gently led her back to camp, Frostleaf followed her mate eagerly. "Darkflame! Want to go hunting?" A voice called, Frostleaf looked up, Maplerose. Frostleaf growled, she glared at the pretty she-cat, everyone knew she liked Darkflame. Darkflame swayed on his feet, his eyes were locked with Maplerose's.

Frostleaf smacked him with her tail, Darkflame shuddered and smiled at Maplerose, "Of course" He answered, eyes glimmering. Frostleaf huffed angrily and shoved past Maplerose, she felt the Maplerose's glare on her fur, but she ignored it.

Frostleaf stalked angrily to the medicine cat den, "Berryheart? My stomach's hurting, can you check me out?" She asked loudly, "Oh yes, come in!" Berryheart called, Frostleaf peered into the dim lit den, Leaftail was in the den, 'Great.'

Leaftail batted her eyelashes, "So, I heard my dear daughter, Maplerose and Darkflame are going to become mates soon" She meowed innocently, Frostleaf's back arched and her fur shot up, "What?" She screeched angrily, Berryheart's eyes widened and she rushed to calm the young warrior.

"Now, now, what Leaftail said isn't true" She meowed, stopping to glare at the smug mother, "And... Frostleaf, you're having Darkflame's kits" She added, Leaftail's jaw dropped, "Wait! Wait! Are you sure, Maplerose was going to have his kits!" She meowed, Berryheart shook her head, "Leaftail, Maplerose hasn't hung out with him for awhile, she can't be having kits, and she hasn't shown any signs" She hissed.

Frostleaf jumped to her paws, eager to get away from Leaftail. Just as she exited the den, Darkflame and Maplerose came back, their fur was brushing and their tails were intwined. Frostleaf held back a snarl and padded smoothly up to them, "That was rather quick, are you two becoming mate or something?" She asked, Darkflame nodded, "I was just telling her I was going to break it off with Fros-" He broke off and gasped.

Frostleaf glared at her _former_ mate, "Well, that;s some information you have, and next time, instead of playing _future_ why don't you actually hunt?" She hissed coldly, putting emphasis on _"Furture"_ Darkflame opened his mouth to say something, but Frostleaf slapped it shut with her tail, "I was going to tell you something, _dear_, but I'd rather not, now, figuring you donl't love me anymore" She hissed, sneering _"Dear."_

Frostleaf turned on her paw and stalked away, ignoring the shocked stare of her clanmates, though, most of them were glares directed at Darkflame. Hazedrop sprinted over to Frostleaf, "Oh my Starclan!" Her best friend exclaimed.

Frostleaf scowled as she heard Darkflame scuffle over, "Look, Frostleaf I'm so-" Frostleaf turned around to glare at him, cutting him off, "Look, Frostleaf I'm soooo sorry, I just wanted to have kits with Maplerose" She mimicked, "Well guess what! I don't what your worthless apologies, you fox-heart, you should of thought about the consequences before you went off and decided to _take Maplerose as your mate, intwine your tail with her's, brush fur, lick muzzles, purr comforting words into her ear_, I just want you to know, I hate you, and I will never forgive you as long as we live, and longer!" She snarled.

Frostleaf, shoved him out of the way and streaked into the forest. She heard paws thundering behind her, she didn't care, she wanted to be in Starclan, where she wouldn't have to live in the same world as Darkflame, she heard the cat shudder as he realized where she was going.

Frostleaf edged to a stop as she neared the dangerous overly flooded river. "Please, Frostleaf, you have a choice, your kits will die if you jump in there" A voice recognized as her leader's pleaded, Frostleaf froze, "How did you know I was having kits?" She asked slowly, and purposefully, Swiftstar chuckled his low voice rumbling, "Berryheart told me as soon as she could" He replied.

Frostleaf shuddered, "I don't want Darkflame's kits" She meowed harshly, "But is that worth those poor innocent lives you're risking, just to take your own?" He asked, "But.. Uh... No" She grumbled, "That's right, now come" Her leader coaxed, Frostleaf hissed and followed her leader.

Cats stared as Frostleaf entered camp, Frostleaf prickled as she saw Darkflame and Maplerose grooming each other, _grooming_. Oh how she longed for the love Darkflame had given her, she really did want to be his mate, but it hurt, she could never forgive him, even if she tried.

Swiftstar led her to the nursery, "Goldendew will take good care of you" He meowed, nodding to the golden she-cat in the back. Frostleaf collapsed in a heap, "I... I can't love Darkflame anymore" She cried, Goldendew casst her a sypathetic glance and padded over to the distressed she-cat, "Time will heal your heart" She murmured comfortingly.

**2 Moons Later**

Frostleaf yowled, the last kit came, she spotted the eyes of Darkflame outside the den, she weakly beckoned him in, the tom carefully padded in, Frostleaf's breaths were labored, "D-d-dark-" She spluttered, "flame, I f-f-forgive you" She meowed, resting her eyes on her three still born kits, Frostleaf shuddered and fell limp, her green eyes were dull, no longer full of the little life she had left. A loud wail went up, loud, and horrible, full of grief.


End file.
